Yuu Kobayashi
Yū Kobayashi, ' (小林 ゆう, ''Kobayashi Yū) nació el 5 de Febrero de 1982 en la prefectura de Tokyo, Japón. Es una actriz de voz japonesa (seiyuu) que interpreta a Isohime en la adaptación animada de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Roles de Anime ;2000 *''Inuyasha'' como Niño (ep. 162) ;2003 *''Planetes'' como Niño E (ep. 18); Esposa de un compañero de clase (ep. 13); Nuevo Empleado (ep. 20) *''Rumiko Takahashi Anthology'' como Estudiante femenina de la escuela (ep. 6) ;2004 *''Bleach'' como Shuhei Hisagi (niño) *''Dan Doh!!'' como Tadamichi Aoba *''Gunbuster 2: Diebuster'' (OVA) como Citrone Rimone *''Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island'' como Dai *''Gundam Seed Astray'' (OVA) como Kazahana Adja *''Ragnarok The Animation'' como Rin (ep. 16-18) *''Samurai 7'' como Shino *''School Rumble'' como Lala González (ep. 18; 20-23) *''Keroro Gunsō'' como Yamada (ep. 273) ;2005 *''Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch'' como Miembro del club de basketball (ep. 13) *''Guardian Hearts Power Up!'' (OVA) como Madoka Kagami *''Happy Seven'' como Mahiru Oki *''Itsudatte My Santa!'' como Sharry *''Negima!'' como Setsuna Sakurazaki *''Okusama wa Maho Shojo'' como Katsura *''Pandalian'' como Abby *''School Rumble OVA Ichigakki Hoshū'' (OVA) como Lala Gonzalez *''Starship Operators'' como Minase Shinohara *''Sukisho'' como Fuuta Kitamura (Niño) ;2006 *''Buso Renkin'' como Chitose Tateyama; Shuusui Hayasaka (niño) (ep. 11) *''Fairy Musketeers'' como Chico en el espejo (ep. 17; ep. 35) *''Jigoku Shoujo'' como Saki Kirino (ep. 14) *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' como Kikuyo Ayanokōji *''Musashi'' como Ninja-tarou; Sasuke *''Negima!?'' como Setsuna Sakurazaki *''Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl'' como Hatsune (ep. 21) *''Princess Princess'' como Sakamoto Natsumi (ep. 6) *''Rakugo Tennyo Oyui'' como Ryo Sengoku *''School Rumble 2'' como Lala Gonzalez *''Soul Link'' como Shuhei Aizawa (Joven) *''Tokyo Tribe 2'' como Sunmi *''Tsuyokiss'' como Nagomi Yashi *''Higurashi no Naku Koroni'' como Satoshi Hōjō *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (Película) como Yū ;2007 *''Baccano!'' como Nice Holystone *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' como Dan Kuso *''Blue Dragon'' como Romu *''Candy Boy'' como Shizuku Sakurai *''Dragonaut - The Resonance'' como Ryōko Kakei *''Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai'' como Satoshi Hōjō *''Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho'' como Ai Shindō (ep. 12-13); Mayo Shindō (ep. 12-13); Mimi Shindō (ep. 12-13); Nagi Shindō (ep. 12-13) *''Kyo no Gononi'' (OVA) como Ryōta Satō *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness'' como Pukurin (Wigglytuff) *''Prism Ark'' como Aira; Jung von Ferdinand; Meister *''Saint October'' como Misaki Hijiri *''Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei'' como Kaere Kimura *''Shampoo Ōji'' como Liquid Soap *''Touka Gettan'' como Shouko Rokujou ;2008 *''Amatsuki'' como Benitobi *''Glass Maiden'' como Sara *''Hells'' (Película) como Mujer Guardiana de la puerta *''Kamen no Maid Guy'' como Miwa Hirano *''Kyo no Gononi'' como Ryōta Satō *''Letter Bee: Light and Blue Night Fantasy'' como Elena Fran *''Magician's Academy'' como Synclavia *''Maria Holic'' como Mariya Shidō *''Noramimi'' como Niño Kacchan (ep. 9); Kotarou (ep. 3) *''Sands of Destruction'' como Lia Dragonell; Ri A *''School Rumble Sangakki'' (OVA) Lala Gonzalez *''Sekirei'' como Akitsu ;2009 *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia'' como Dan Kuso *''Denpateki na Kanojo'' como Satsuki Miya *''Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger'' como Nanako Itagaki *''Higepiyo'' como Hiroshi *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei'' (OVA) como Satoshi Hōjō *''Natsu no Arashi! Akinai-chū'' como Yoshimi Anamori *''Nyan Koi!'' como Nagi Ichinose *''Saki'' como Yumi Kajiki *''Shōjo Fight'' como Rumiko Hasegawa *''Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee'' como Elena Bran (ep. 17) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' como Kanon ;2010 *''Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori (OVA) como Emily Adachi *''Arakawa Under the Bridge como Amazona *''Arakawa Under the Bridge x Bridge'' como Amazona *''B Gata H Kei'' como Kyōka Kanejō *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Gundalian Invaders'' como Dan Kuso *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' como Meiren *''Gin Tama'' como Ayame Sarutobi *''Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu'' como Marin (ep. 10) *''Maid Sama!'' como Shizuko Kaga; Hinata Shintani (Niño) *''MonHun Nikki Girigiri Airū-mura Airū Kiki Ippatsu'' como Nyaito *''Occult Academy'' como Chihiro Kawashima *''Okamikakushi - Masque of the Wolf'' como Hiroshi Kuzumi *''Pokémon: Black and White'' como Thane (ep. 65) *''Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls'' como Matabee Gotō *''Seitokai Yakuindomo'' como Naruko Yokoshima *''Sekirei: Pure Engagement'' como Akitsu *''So-Ra-No-Wo-Too'' como Rio Kazumiya *''Tantei Opera Milky Holmes'' como Kate (ep. 5) *''Tegami Bachi: Reverse'' como Elena (ep. 14) *''Tono to Issho'' (OVA) como Ranmaru Mori *''Tono to Issho'' como Ranmaru Mori *''Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai'' como Yū Hatori (ep. 1) ;2011 *''Shingeki no Kyojin'' como Sasha Brouse *''Digimon Xros Wars: Toki o Kakeru Shōnen Hunter-tachi'' como Makoto Tamura (ep. 15) *''Double-J'' como Françoise Sakai *''Fairy Tail'' como Daphne *''Fractale'' como Clain *''High Score'' como Emika Matsumoto *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere'' como Futayo Honda *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' como Hoshino Ryuuhei; Kirino Ranmaru *''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?'' (OVA) como Delusion Yū (ep. 3) *''Level E'' como Kyoko Mikihisa (ep. 8-9) *''Negima!'' como Setsuna Sakurazaki *''Maria Holic: Alive'' como Mariya Shidō *''MonHun Nikki Girigiri Airū-mura G'' como Nyaito *''Queen's Blade Premium Visual Book'' (OVA) como Shigi *''Seitokai Yakuindomo'' (OVA) como Naruko Yokoshima *''Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi 2'' como Kaoru Asahina (Niño; ep. 6) *''Sket Dance'' como Kikuno Asahina / Daisy *''Steins;Gate'' como Ruka Urushibara *''Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō'' como Ranmaru Mori; Komatsu *''Kaminomizo Shiru Sekai II'' como Yū Hatori (ep. 12) *''Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san'' como Undine *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' como Cathy ;2012 *Kamisama Hajimemashita como Isohime' *''Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi como Murasaki Shikibu *''Daily Lives of High School Boys'' como Yanagin *''Ginga e Kickoff!!'' como Shō Ōta *''Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas'' (OVA) como Regalo (Present) *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II'' como Futayo Honda *''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' como Kirino Ranmaru *''Ixion Saga DT'' como Miranda *''Maji de Otaku na English! Ribbon-chan: Eigo de Tatakau Mahō Shōjo'' como Valko *''Medaka Box'' como Miri Natayama (ep. 12) *''One Off'' como Cynthia B. Rogers *''Polar Bear's Café'' como Tsukiko (ep. 42) *''Queen's Blade Rebellion Premium Visual Book'' (OVA) como Shigi (ep. 2) *''Queen's Blade: Rebellion'' como Shigi *''Suki-tte Ii na yo'' como Madre de Mei *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II'' como Cathy ;2013 *''Gekijōban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare'' (Película) como Ayame Sarutobi *''Hajime no Ippo Rising'' como Nanako Itagaki *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' como Rei Kiseijyō (Rei Ryghts) *''Maji de Otaku na English! Ribbon-chan: Eigo de Tatakau Mahō Shōjo the TV'' como Baruko Rai *''Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist'' como Eligos *''Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Bride'' como Matabee Gotō *''Senran Kagura'' como Katsuragi *''Servant × Service'' como Kaoru Hasebe (ep. 5; 9) *''Steins;Gate Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu'' como Ruka Urushibara *''Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san. Z'' como Undine Categoría:Seiyuu